I'd Lie
by alienangel19852003
Summary: AU: Luna and Harry are best friends but something has happened along the way she's fallen completely in love with him. Harry is dating her best friend. He won't let anyone see him cry, and she won't let anyone see her wishing he was hers.
1. He loves to argue

**Title**: I'd lie

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary:** AU: No magic, Luna Lovegood is best friends with Harry Potter, she's always been there when he needed her. Something has happened along the way, she's completely fallen for him something she knows she shouldn't have done because they are just friends nothing more and not to mention Harry is dating Luna's best friend Ginny. Harry says he'll never fall in love because all the people he loves leave him. Ginny and Harry break up as Luna is unraveling the secret he hides and she ends up finding out something else. Don't ask them if they are in love because they'll lie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters they belong to Ms. Rowling, and the title belongs to Taylor Swift and amazing singer. I make no money from this and it is simpy for fun.

"He loves to argue"

Luna Lovegood was standing out front of the movie theatre with her best friends Ginny and Ron Weasely, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. Luna had known Ginny since around the time she was born and Ginny's brother Ron was best friends with Harry who lived next door to Hermione. They met Neville in school; Harry had sufficiently saved him from a pummeling from Draco Malfoy and his goons in middle school.

Ron was leaning against the wall looking bored Ginny had her arm looped through Harry's. Neville was rolling his eyes while Harry and Hermione argued over the movie they'd be watching in a few hours. They would argue for fifteen minutes and then they'd buy their tickets before crossing the street and getting pizza.

"Which is why I think we should see The Brave One." Hermione argued.

"Super Bad is way better."

"We all know it's funny because you made us see it twice." Hermione said.

"I can't help it if you have a thing for Jodie Foster." Harry argued.

"Do not, just because I want to watch a real film instead of whatever passes for comedy these days." Hermione said heatedly.

No one could get Hermione riled up like that except Ron, who usually did this unintentionally, or due to jealously. But Harry just liked to argue and there was no one better to do that with than Hermione. They had this undeniable brother/sister dynamic. The busy haired brunette could be pushy and Harry would have to insist she back off.

Luna watched the interplay between the two with a wistful smile, and listened to Ginny patiently talking them away from the argument and before she knew it they were walking across the street. Harry was reaching for Luna' hand. She let him grasp it, ignoring the sparks she felt as she looped her arm through Neville's.

"Ron, please no anchovies this time on the pizza this time." Hermione said.

"I'm not in the mood for anchovies. How about we skip the pizza and walk down and have burgers." Ron said.

"What's Friday without pizza and movie?" Ginny asked.

"We do the same thing every week. Tonight I think I want onion rings." Harry told her.

"When did we become so predictable?" Neville asked.

"We could go the basketball game." Harry suggested.

"Why would we want to do that?" Hermione demanded.

"We are too predicable. Poetry readings and obscure concerts, watching the same movies…" Luna said tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why do you always have to agree with him?" Hermione demanded.

"I know why you don't want to go basketball game." Neville admitted.

"Not another word." Hermione growled.

Luna wondered what they were talking about, but she knew it had to do with Draco Malfoy captain of the basketball team for their school. Hermione used to tutor the blonde for a while and during that time Ron broke up with her. Not even Harry knew the details on that, but now Hermione and Ron were back together and nobody talked about it.

"Touchy, touchy." Neville smirked the awkward lanky boy had away of bringing up topics no one wanted to discuss topics that despite everyone's reluctance desperately need to be discussed.

"I think I'd like cheese sticks." Luna said, as Harry pulled open the door to the restaurant.

"You can have what ever you want, Ron and I will be picking up the tab." Harry said.

"Harry, I have money, you are supposed to be saving up for college." Hermione admonished.

"We just got a raise, we've got money to burn baby." Ron said with a smile.

"Ron, you've never wanted spring for dinner. What's up with you big brother?" Ginny asked as they sat down at a table.

"Did you two place some more bets with Fred and George?" Hermione asked referring to Ginny and Ron's older twin brothers who ran a gambling operation.

The twins bet on just about everything like whether or not Professor Snape the chemistry teacher would begin his lecture by making fun of a student, namely Harry and sometimes Luna. Or whether Draco Malfoy would have his blonde hair gelled back or hanging in his face. Or if Professor McGonagall would clean her glasses every time she caught some students making out in the hallway.

"Perhaps." Harry said tapping his chin as he pulled out chairs for Luna and Ginny.

Harry was always such a gentleman. Luna loved it, just like she loved everything about it.

"We bet that Luna wouldn't back into McGonagall's car during Driver's Ed that she'd hit Draco's Jeep trying to parallel park." Ron snickered.

Luna blushed, she was a worse than horrible driver but the only one of her friends with a car. She'd only gotten her license a couple of weeks ago, and her father wasn't the best teacher, being a nervous man.

"I only hit it a little." Luna defended as the waitress came up.

The two red headed Weaselys laughed.

"Draco's expression when it happened will live in my memory forever." Ron was saying.

To the groups surprise it was Cho Chang a lovely Asian girl and Harry's one time crush. She was easily one of the most popular girls in school, which made her one of the bitchiest. Luna wondered why the girl was working here.

"What can I get for you all this evening?" she said pulling a pen and pad out of her apron pointedly rolling her eyes at Luna.

"Why aren't you cheering at the game?" Harry asked the cheerleader.

"For your information, I'm on suspension. You should know that since it's all your fault."

"You shouldn't tease my friends." He said firmly.

"It was just a prank. Honestly, no hard feelings."

"You tied me up by my hair." Luna said.

"I think I'm going to go get another waitress." Harry said getting up from the table.

"Harry wait… another complaint and I'll get fired. I need this job if I get let go my mother will find another way to punish me other than making me work."

"Fine Cho. Just do your job no small talk no funny business and if you even look at Luna wrong I will make your life hell." He said.

"What would you like to drink?" Cho asked, she was now very red in face and her pen trembled in her hand.

Luna really liked that. Harry had that effect on people, he seemed to command respect and she knew he got little at home. He lived with his aunt and uncle and they never treated him as well as they did his own son. His parents had died in a car accident years ago and he barely knew them. There was a lot he kept inside. She knew just about everything about even stuff Ron and Ginny didn't know things he wasn't willing to share with his almost sister Hermione. And things he couldn't share with Neville even though they shared the same birthday and neither of them ever knew their parents all that well.

Luna, Harry, and Ginny ordered Dr. Pepper. Hermione had iced tea, Ron had Coke, and Neville had a fruit punch. A little while later their food came and they talked animatedly over the table full of just appetizers. Hermione picked at her chicken wings watched Harry and Luna share cheese sticks while Ron and Ginny argued over the last taquito sampler.

Ron and Neville went to go play darts with Ginny and Harry. Hermione and Luna was left at the table.

"You like him don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Who? Neville? We're just friends. I don't think he's more into Ginny anyways."

"I was talking about Harry." Hermione smiled gently and Luna blushed.

Luna couldn't help thinking; _damn I thought I was being inconspicuous_.

"I'm a bit more perceptive than the others at the table." Hermione said, "Do you love him."

"No," she said though it couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Alright, I'll drop it." Hermione said.

"Herm… you know I love you, we all do. But you're a little too nosey for your own good." Luna laughed.

"And you're too shy for words. If you like him you should tell him so."

"I don't like him like that." Luna said.

"I said I was going to drop it and I am." Hermione said.

A little while later, they were all sitting at the table still laughing and talking not realizing they were the only patrons left in the restaurant the post game rush had come and gone. Cho had come back to the table.

"You guys ready to saddle up? We're closing soon." She said.

"Sure," Harry looked at the bill.

He took his half out and Ron grudgingly pulled out his own bills they didn't leave Cho a tip. They waited out front for Neville's grandmother to come take him home. She hated him walking around in the dark. They were all content to walk and they did. Luna spent the whole walk home laughing about that.

"Here's our stop." Ron said.

Hermione hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ginny kissed Harry goodnight. It was a chaste kiss but it had tears prickling the back of Luna's eyelids. It was hard seeing her best friend with the boy she loved.

When the Weaselys had disappeared into their house, the other three kept walking.

"So do you think you're in love?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Where's that coming from?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to know."

"I don't think so. Love is something deep and powerful and in some relationships it takes time to develop." Hermione explained.

"What about you Luna? You ever been in love?" he asked his green eyes locking with her blue gray ones.

"N–not that I know of." She said with just a hint of a stutter.

"I don't think I'll fall in love." Harry said.

"You're not in love with Ginny?" Luna asked.

"I like her well enough but I don't think I'm ever going to fall in love no matter how long I stay with her or anyone else. When you love people they always leave." Harry said.

A silence fell over the group, Harry had opened up another part of himself up and the girls weren't sure how to deal with it before Luna could even rightly process it she was standing in her drive way. Luna desperately hoped that Harry might change his mind.

"Night Lu…" Harry said hugging Luna.

"Night guys." She said walking into her house, her dad had fallen asleep watching the Late Late Show.

She covered him up with a blanket, threw away empty soda bottles and put away his cigars. She straightened up the house before heading up to bed. She sat on her bed in the very purple room and stared at her guitar. Before turning out the light and climbing into bed she stared at the unicorn she'd drawn on the ceiling years ago before falling asleep.

Saturday was just like any other day she woke and her first thought was of Harry, and what he'd said. Her phone buzzed and she smiled, it was a text message from Harry. He was having another run of the mill workday at the bookstore. He knew Ron was working at the arcade, Hermione was more than likely there with him and his brothers were probably begging for free tokens. Neville was probably working at his grandmother's seamstress shop. Ginny was babysitting.

Luna's thoughts kept going back to thoughts of the boy with the haunted green eyes. There was no doubt in her mind she loved him. She knew his favorite color, all the words to his favorite songs, his secret ambition, she knew he had his mother's eyes, and she knew how lonely he was.

She realized she could spend three hours thinking about him. She finally got up and dressed before going down to check on her father he was up and had made breakfast, he always cooked on Saturdays.

She sat down with him at the table he was still sipping coffee.

"Hey Cucumber what's up?" he asked.

"Not much, another boring Saturday, at home. I'm thinking about getting a job. All my friends are working." Luna said.

"Well, you can work down at the paper with me. I don't work weekends but I'm sure they can find you something pouring coffee or getting new copy or whatever."

"I'm thinking about working at the bookstore." She blurted.

"I think you probably wouldn't be able to tear yourself away from the stacks reading to sell any books." Her father said.

Luna blushed; at least he hadn't mentioned Harry yet thankfully, she'd probably be red-faced and stammering out an excuse. The day passed without incident, she decided to stop by the bookstore around closing to pick up a book and to see if Harry wanted a ride home, as dangerous as riding with her might be he might not want to walk home in the rain.

"Hey Lu." He said as the bell jingle and she walked in.

She could smell fresh coffee, worn leather book bindings and new paperbacks.

"Hi Harry," she said fighting down the blush in her cheeks.

"I've got something for you, you might like it. It's Ayn Rand." He said sliding a book across the counter.

"Thank you."

"I just finished it. I thought you might like it." He whispered leaning across the counter.

Luna walked closer to the counter, "You closing up soon?"

"Yeah, I'm glad this day is ending, I'm glad minimum wage has gone up."

"I'm almost sad school is going to be out soon. Next year will be different you guys will be seniors and soon you'll be off to college and I'll still be stuck here in this stupid Podunk town and it'll just be me and Ginny." Luna said able to keep the pout from her lips.

Harry laughed, "You've been offered the chance to graduate early, take that last English next year, those online correspondence classes are killer but we'll all help you."

"You don't want to leave us here any more than I want to stay." Luna said.

"If you don't come it won't be the same." Harry said, "Sometimes you're the only one I can open up to. Without being pressured, criticized, or gaped at and misunderstood."

"We all mean well, but you're guarded sometimes and they don't understand."

"But you do Lu."

She bit her lip, she didn't want to say anything else for fear she might betray herself around him.

"I've got to go restock and then I've just got to lock up and we can go. It's still early you want to rent a video."

"Sure." She whispered watching him go finish his work.

She watched him with rapt attention biting her lip, he was so beautiful the way he moved. He'd come along way from the small short boy he'd been when they first met. He was now just under six feet with broad shoulders and arms that looked like they were just meant to hold swooning women. His lips seemed perfect for kissing his eyes were a piercing green and they seemed to see everything especially her, and she'd thought for a time she was invisible.

His work was done shortly and they were getting into her baby blue Honda. She settled herself into the driver's seat.

"You're nervous about riding with me?" she asked.

"Nope, but don't be offended if I put on my seat belt."

"By all means."

"You're not as bad of a driver as Dudley though, I swear he's like a racecar driver on speed." Harry laughed.

It was true his cousin Dudley had wrecked three cars in just a year.

Luna backed out managing not to side swipe the fire hydrant.

"You're getting better." He said, "But it's safe to say my boss isn't."

"What did he do this time?"

"It's not important." Harry said just before his eyes close off and she couldn't get any emotions of him.

"If it's important to you then it is important."

"I'm not very important."

"You're important to me." She said, "And anyone who tells you don't matter is wrong."

"Why does just about every try to make me feel so small?"

"I don't know. Don't let them get you down." She said.

The rode in silence for a few moments before she decided to change the subject, "Wanna rent The Departed?"

"No,"

"Feeling like some Final Destination."

"I want to watch the Back to the Future Trilogy." He said.

"Cool." She said glad that she didn't have stop at the video store because she owned the box-set herself.

She didn't have to question where he wanted to watch the movie, Harry never wanted to go home. Sometimes he would sneak out and climb through her window when his uncle was being especially vicious. Luna never knew all the details of went on in Harry's house and she never brought it up. But she leant her support in other ways offering him refuge whenever he needed it.

They went up to her room finding her father asleep on the couch yet again and walked up to her room. She slipped out of her Chuck Taylor's and he got out of his Vans before she went looking for the DVDs he wanted to watch.

She took a seat on the bed beside him grabbing the remote, "So…you're pretty quiet whatcha thinking."

"Nothing, just sit with me and watch the movie." He said.

"You know Harry, it is okay to not be okay." Luna said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You can pretend you're not different from everyone else but you don't have to do it in front of me."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't like being different."

"Me either but we are." She said.

"It's not normal to be scared all the time." he said.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid to feel anything."

Luna bit her lip and looked away, she didn't want him to see her wishing she couldn't feel anything either. She'd nearly been caught mesmerized by his eyes.

"Everyone you love isn't going to leave. I promise you that. If you open yourself up to someone you'll feel a lot better." She whispered.

"How do you know that?" he said.

"I just do…your parents didn't die because you loved them. And your Godfather isn't gone because you loved him either. He's in prison because of tax evasion." Luna said dryly.

"You've had it hard Harry harder than most but if you don't open up you're going to miss out on a lot of the good stuff." Luna said.

"I guess you're right," he sighed putting on his glasses and leaning back against the many pillows on her bed.

"I have forgotten how comfortable your bed is." He said shifting.

Luna blushed at slight implications at the phrase, "Would you like some popcorn and hot chocolate?"

"Sure." He yawned.

"I'll be right back."

She went down and made the chocolate and the popcorn she returned to find him strumming on her guitar, and he sounded amazing. She stood in the doorway watching him play, he hadn't noticed her there yet so caught up in the melody he was playing. He had an intense look on his face, and this one of those moments she wished for all she was worth that she could with him.

She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath as she often did when she was around him. Her deep sigh caused him to turn her guitar still in his hands.

"I didn't know you played." She said.

"Dudley has one at home and he never plays so I taught myself on it. It's fun, I hope I didn't sound to bad."

"I had lessons for three years and you're better than me." Luna said, and she was good she'd even written a few songs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. And you know a lot more than the others." He told her.

"I kind of knew that. Is this your way of getting close to us but not to close." She said.

"Something like that. Ginny probably knows the least about me."

"That's so ironic."

"We've forgotten all about the movie." He said changing the subject.

He was good at that, and she knew not to press him for information. She set down the snacks and they settled on her bed and began to watch the movie with new interest. They took off their sweaters getting comfortable. He was left in jeans and a plain white t-shirt and she was in her tank top and her comfy sweat pants. They didn't get past the first movie, before they fell asleep.

Luna woke up long before he did. She rolled over to find him lying next to her, her first thought was how adorable he was she lay there entranced for a few moments before she got up to take a shower. She came back in the room and found he was still asleep. She was thankful because she was only wearing a towel and was in search of clean clothes. When she turned back from her closet he had on his glasses and was watching her and biting his lip.

There was something in his eyes. Something she couldn't name she was scared and even more embarrassed she grabbed her clothes and ran from the room to dress in the bathroom.

* * *

**So there it is the first chapter, I've never written anything on this site for this fandom before. I hope you all like it, I told you it would be AU, non conventional pairing ahead. No magic. The story is inspired by **_**I'd Lie**_** by Taylor Swift **


	2. Not Okay

**Title**: I'd lie

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary:** AU: No magic, Luna Lovegood is best friends with Harry Potter, she's always been there when he needed her. Something has happened along the way, she's completely fallen for him something she knows she shouldn't have done because they are just friends nothing more and not to mention Harry is dating Luna's best friend Ginny. Harry says he'll never fall in love because all the people he loves leave him. Ginny and Harry break up as Luna is unraveling the secret he hides and she ends up finding out something else. Don't ask them if they are in love because they'll lie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters they belong to Ms. Rowling, and the title belongs to Taylor Swift and amazing singer. I make no money from this and it is simply for fun.

"Not okay"

Harry Potter woke up in Luna Lovegood's room. Not really anything out of the ordinary there, she was his best friend, he'd spent many nights sharing her bed in the most platonic sense. But this morning was different as the sun rose through her sheer curtains casting shadows on her window seat he was aware of something he'd been pushing under the surface for a long time, but he wasn't sure what it was yet. He reached for his glasses and put them on everything in the room came into focus for him.

There was a twitch of movement from the closet. There stood a dripping wet Luna wearing only a towel. Harry couldn't breathe they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, he felt that feeling yet again this time it had a name, it was love. Luna ran from the room with clothes clutched in her hands. He wanted to go after her but he felt it would be best to stay where he was until he rationalized what was happening to him. He prayed for a split second that it was hormones, just seeing her in only that towel soaked put him in that state of mind.

But he remembered feeling that way with her a lot of the time. He'd suppressed the feeling because he didn't want to lose her. He felt like he was cursed everyone he'd ever loved had left or been taken from him somehow, and he didn't want that to happen with Luna. He'd gone so far as to start dating Ginny to take his mind off Luna. He knew that just wasn't right but he knew Ginny wasn't going to let herself fall for him. She was practical about things like that and downright ballsy about everything else.

Harry couldn't help thinking; _I'm way past fallen, I'm head over heels for Luna. _

He wondered how he had messed things up so badly. He sat there on her bed for what seemed like forever completely aware of the fact that he smelled like the perfume she wore. If any of the gossips from school would see him now he was certain that they would think he'd done a lot more with Luna than what really happened. The bed was a mess his hair was wild. He decided to straighten up the bed and get ready to go. Luna was taking an eternity in the bathroom.

He wasn't in the mood for a conversation, his mind was reeling his heart was racing he might just admit to everything if they talked now. After the admission he knew it wouldn't be long before everything went to hell. He scrawled out a quick note on her violet stationary that was on her desk.

_Luna, _

_I've gone home, __Vernon__ will probably be angry if I don't go home and start my chores soon. I'll see you soon. _

_Thanks for the wonderful evening, you are a great friend, _

_Harry. _

He sat the note on top of the book he'd given her. He walked downstairs he heard someone in the kitchen figuring it was Mr. Lovegood he slipped out the front and ran all the way home. Harry ignored his uncle's comments about staying out all night and got to work on his chores. He made it through thinking of Luna, even though he knew it would get him into more trouble. He swore he'd never fall in love just to lose the woman he cared about most because people always leave.

He decided to reread one of his favorites, Steinbeck. It wasn't much of a distraction. His phone rang it scared him. He hoped it wasn't Luna calling for a confrontation, he knew that wasn't in her nature. She'd never push him and he knew he'd come to her before she came to him. It was Ginny on the phone she wanted to see if he wanted to come to the park.

He figured why not he knew Luna would be there and that he'd get to see her. To pretend everything was okay, she'd know he was pretending but the others wouldn't.

* * *

Luna dressed quickly she spent a few minutes putting on her make up she had to get rid of the flushed look, she was blushing so much from her encounter with Harry in the room. If she'd known he was awake she would have never gone in there, she couldn't forget the way he looked at her. Did he think she was disgusting and cheap? That she was deliberately doing that to get a rise out of him. 

She was nearly sick thinking about all his possible reactions. Before she finally settled that he was shocked and she was embarrassed and she would simply leave it at that. she went down and made breakfast French toast, omelets, and bacon things that Harry absolutely adored. She went up stairs to get him finding him gone a note sitting on top of the book he'd given her.

She scanned it quickly, she knew he wasn't that concerned about his chores. He'd wanted to leave fearing things would be awkward between them. Luna ate by herself and went about her business. Her father was working on the Monday deadline at the paper so she spent the day alone until Ginny called her, she wanted to have picnic at the park Ron would be working so it would be just Hermione and Harry accompanying them as Neville was at church.

Luna made grabbed a bag of chips and her car keys and went to collect Ginny and Harry because Hermione was more than likely already at the park. She decided to pick up Harry first, he was just walking out of his house he was shocked to see her.

"Harry…" she called out the window.

"Lu, I'm sorry I bailed on you." He said opening the passenger side door.

"It's no big Harry. It was a little awkward." She said, and she could swear he was blushing.

"I forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom and I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought so." He whispered.

She drove over to pick up Ginny before heading the park.

"You're surly today." Ginny remarked to Harry.

"Am not." He said grumpily.

"I will not argue with you. I don't have the patience for it." Ginny said.

"It's hardly any fun if you don't."

"It's not much fun in the first place because I know you're being broody and pouting." Ginny said.

"I'm entitled to my moods just like everyone else." Harry said as Luna turned on the radio.

"I love this song. Harry this should be our song." Ginny leaned up into the front seat, and a song by Amanda Perez played loudly.

* * *

Harry scowled not liking the song any more than Luna did she was preparing to put in some Fall Out Boy. 

"Candy kisses all over me…" Ginny sang.

Luna shared a glance with Harry before she burst out laughing.

"Candy kisses!" Luna exclaimed laughing.

"Not funny!" Harry said.

"It's a good song I can't help it if the two of you are too emo to enjoy it." Ginny stuck out her tongue.

Luna pulled up at the park where Hermione was sitting on a blanket and talking to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Luna, Harry and Ginny were simply gaping, the blonde basketball captain was only wearing a pair of athletic shorts and cross trainers. Apparently he'd been running and they ran into each other. Hermione was blushing and Draco was smiling.

"Oh shit." Ginny said breaking the silence.

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"It's not our place to get involved." Harry said.

"The hell it isn't." Ginny said.

"We don't have any proof anything even happened they are just talking." Harry said.

"What's with you Harry? You hate Malfoy just as much as Ron does." Ginny reminded him.

"I don't hate him, we just don't get along. This isn't about who hates Malfoy, this is about 'Mione and Ron and I know Hermione wouldn't cheat on Ron."

"She did once." Ginny said defiantly.

"They were broken up when whatever happened between her and Malfoy." Harry pointed out.

"I've never seen Malfoy smile before guys. They both look really happy." Luna said sadly.

"All the more reason to tell Ron." Ginny insisted.

"I'm not going to do that to Hermione if something were going on she should tell Ron herself. We don't have any proof and I'd rather not accuse anyone of any wrong doing until we're entirely certain." Harry said.

"He's right it isn't our place." Luna said getting out of the car just as Draco was getting into his Jeep.

"Hi guys!" Hermione called.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"It was nothing I was asking him about his grades. I introduced him to Gretchen his new tutor and she's helped him a lot and he needs it he's going to be up for several scholarships next year and he needs the grades." Hermione said.

"Why do you even care about him?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Harry hissed at his girlfriend.

No one ever questioned Hermione's motives she never did anything out of spite or only because she wanted to help someone or she wanted to better herself in school.

"He's a nice guy once you get to know him."

"If you think so Hermione, I've never known you to be wrong about anyone. I just don't want there to be any problems." Harry said pointedly looking at Ginny.

"He's not a nice guy look at how he's treated all of us over the years." Ginny said.

"We all have things about us that put people off. He's rude because he's shy." Hermione said.

"Why are you defending him?" Ginny asked.

"Let's drop it." Luna said taking a seat on the blanket Hermione had laid out for them, "I'm starved."

* * *

Harry sat down on the blanket beside her Ginny was still fuming and Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. Luna had chills at the close proximity in which she was sitting to Harry but pretended not to notice. 

Harry tried not to notice that if he looked down he could see down Luna's blouse. He blushed when he finally gave into temptation and he ended up seeing her white lace bra. He bit his lip and tried to concentrate on eating his sandwich and ignoring the fact that Hermione and Ginny were glaring daggers into each other.

Finally, after an awkward lunch, Luna wanted to go fly her kite and Hermione agreed to go with her wanting any excuse to get away from Ginny.

"I don't know what her problem is. Honestly, Harry. I really think she wants Malfoy." Ginny began.

He ignored her, "Do you believe in love?"

"Yes." Ginny said her face now red for a different reason.

"Do you think that Malfoy might have real feelings for Hermione?"

"Malfoy and feelings in the same sentence is just wrong. Have you met his parents they are like total pod people. I heard they had an arranged marriage. It was something his grandparents set up for business reasons." Ginny said.

"I've been thinking about this. I'm not sure if you can control how love works. I think he might actually like her."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Look Harry we're alone, for the first time in days and we choose to talk about Malfoy, I don't believe this."

"Well, I've been curious lately. About love and attraction, I just want to know how it works. They would be the prime subjects to observe."

He was determined to find out if what he was feeling was real, but inside he already knew.

"Kiss me and find out." Ginny said.

"It isn't the time Ginny." He said looking out to the trees he could easily see Luna's blue kite flying.

"God, you're so damn moody." Ginny said before switching to a separate topic.

He wondered if she was having an easier time with Hermione, certainly she wasn't trying to get Luna to make out with her. So he assumed she was fairing better than he was. He kept flashing back to earlier today in her bedroom. She was clad in only that towel when her eyes locked with his. He was caught up, the dam had busted spilling out his feelings. He knew it couldn't be fixed.

Ginny was talking to him, and he realized he wasn't listening he kept staring at the kite and thinking about Luna.

* * *

Luna and Hermione had a bit of difficulty getting the kite up it was February and extremely windy. And the kite easily got stuck in the trees. It took a hell of a time getting it out and after that they flew it in silence. 

"So it's time to come clean." Luna stated.

"What?" Hermione feigned innocence.

"I'll admit it if you do too."

"Admit what?"

"That you want to smooch Draco Malfoy."

"I…"

"AHA!" Luna shrieked.

"I don't know what to do Luna. Ron is really amazing but when I'm near Draco he sets my body on fire. I don't know why, when I was tutoring him I felt like that. And I told Ron about it and he freaked and broke up with me. I stopped tutoring Draco and kept myself away from him hoping that things would go back to normal between Ron and I."

"And?"

"I know I could love Ron eventually, we'd be good together but it wouldn't be magical. You know, when you can't wait to see that person you think about them all day and when you're around them you can't even breathe. You think if he doesn't kiss you soon you'll just die–"

"–And that if he does kiss you it might kill you." Luna finished.

"Exactly, now who is this boy you're falling for?"

"You know who it is, and I'm not admitting to anything. I can't love him Hermione. He won't let me. And then there's Ginny…" Luna sighed.

"You know more about him than any of us. He talks to you, I mean really talks to you beyond the bullshit talks to you. I think he cares about you more than he knows."

"Something weird happened this morning, he slept over last night we fell asleep on the first _Back to the Future._"

"How _Dawson's Creek_ of you." Hermione smirked.

"Anyways," Luna rolled her eyes, "I woke before he did and decided to go take a shower. I forgot my clothes and went in my room in just a towel he was still sleeping when I went to the closet and when a turned, he was wide awake with his glasses on he was looking at me weird like he was seeing me for the first time or something."

"He might have been, this calls for further examination." Hermione said.

"What do you mean? I can't do anything I'm supposed to be his best friend and plus he's with Ginny."

"I don't think they'll be together much longer." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Hermione said, "Neville and I have been trying to predict when the break up is going to take place. They've been getting into it, and you know how argumentative he is. She won't fight she wages a silent war that he can't stand."

"You and Harry are a lot a like in that respect. And I don't like to argue either."

"I like to get my point across I am not argumentative." Hermione scoffed.

"I'm sure Draco likes that." Luna said with a smirk.

"I think I'm going to break up with Ron." Hermione whispered.

"That's good if you think you'll be leading him on when you want to be with someone else."

"He'll hate me forever though."

"No, he won't. He'll understand, he really cares about you and your feelings he'll be a little upset at first."

* * *

Harry sat there ignoring Ginny's rant for the longest.

"I think we should break up." He said.

"I fully agree. You don't want to be with me. I don't even think you want to be anything other than alone. If you'll excuse me I'm going down to see Pavati and Padma." She said referring to the Patil twins who live just up from the park.

Harry sighed, he could have used more tact with the break up but he knew the only thing he hurt was Ginny's pride. She hated being proved wrong, he'd told her in the beginning things might go south but she assured him everything would be great. She'd been wrong.

Finally Harry walked away from the picnic and down to where Luna and Hermione were flying the kite. They were now sitting on the grass watching the kite wave at them from where it was hopelessly tangled in the trees. Harry felt a lot like that kite. He was confused tangled twisted but still standing with no idea which direction to fly.

"I broke up with Ginny." He mumbled taking a seat beside them.

"Damn, I owe Neville five bucks." Hermione mumbled.

"You bet on how long we'd stay together?" Harry demanded.

"So what you bet on me still coming out looking like fuzball after getting my hair straightened a bet in which you won remember?"

"We told you it might rain…" Luna offered, and Hermione scowled Harry was not deterred.

"How could you gamble with my feelings?" he demanded.

"You know damn well your heart wasn't in it! I wish you'd let your guard down once and a while you'd be a lot better off." Luna blurted before covering her mouth with her hand.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect that from her. He didn't say anything he just watched the blonde. She was wearing ripped jeans and oversized blue sweat shirt. The sleeves of which hung over small delicate hands, the neck of the sweater impossibly stretched under it she was wearing a low cut tank top her bra clearly visible underneath it.

"I'm sorry Harry I shouldn't have said that." she said touching his shoulder gently as he stared into her eyes falling into the gray depths.

"You're right." He whispered his mouth suddenly dry his eyes roaming back down to the girl's lips.

Her pink delightful lips only a trace of gloss adorned them. Her pretty face was casually made up, no heavy eye shadow simply a soft foundation and she had a natural blush in her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He held himself back however, kissing her would mean he felt something, and he couldn't love her, he didn't want to lose her.

"Guys wanna go to the mall?" Hermione's voice cut through the silence of the stare a thon they were having.

"Sure. I today is my allowance day. I want to buy a new CD." Luna said.

"I don't know why you waste money on CD's when you've downloaded the songs anyways." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"The liner notes, duh." Luna rolled her eyes and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I need a new backpack, mine is totally falling apart." Hermione said.

* * *

They spent the next few hours at the mall finally ending up going into the arcade where Ron was working. Harry always got bored with video games because he was lousy at them, especially when he was playing against Ron or Luna. They always kicked the living shit out of him at X-box. Ron didn't even try to be a good winner about it. Luna just thought it was funny, a smile cracking past her normally serene front.

He hated standing next to her and realizing he wanted to hold her close, whenever he'd gotten these urges he would do whatever he felt like doing to Ginny because she was always beside him always touching him. It drove him crazy how the girl always seemed to be right up under him all the time.

Ron had of course heard about the break up with Ginny. He didn't pick a fight with Harry defending his sister's honor, he just shrugged and smiled.

"It was bound to happen."

"You were in on that bet too weren't you?" Harry asked.

"Me and Neville cleaned up, wait till I tell Fred and George."

"You guys are having too much fun at my expense."

"You and Ginny weren't really serious and besides I think she was kissing Dean behind your back." Ron said.

Luna and Hermione shared a look before Luna nodded.

"Wanna look at some music?" she led Harry out of the arcade; he pretended not to notice that his pulse sped up at her touch.

Five minutes later they were standing in FYE and Luna was listening to a song on the headphones she began to dance around grinning like an idiot. He knew the song was I'm Not Okay, by MCR.

"I love this song…" she said offering him the headphones, "Listen to it."

He put them on listening to a few seconds before pulling them off, "Lu, we've heard this a million times I know you love it. I like it too."

"Whenever, I'm a feeling a little down because I've been thinking about my mom. I just listening and I remember it's okay to not be okay. The best advice Gerard and the boys ever gave me and now I'm passing it on." She pulled them back down fully over his ears, she had to lean up considerably to do so her breasts brushing against his chest.

Harry sighed deeply when she went browsing the shelves again leaving him to the song. Luna was truly amazing; she had a song that fit every mood of her life. It was great therapy really, he realized as he found himself moving along with the music.

"I told you." She said smiling as he took off the headphones.

"That's a song about accepting what isn't really acceptable, now it's time for a song about denial." She said taking his hand leading him through the store.

Like he really needed to know more about denial he was standing knee deep in it. He didn't know how Luna did it, she got through school every day despite teasing from the popular girls. He thought sometimes Luna did things on purpose so she didn't fit in, she hardly ever wore matching clothing she painted on her shoes and she had an affinity for strays. Mostly animals, her house was practically a farm for a while, he even considered himself among the flock of wounded animals she was tending to.

He was finding himself falling deeper for this unconventional and very beautiful girl; she was fierce, passionate, and just a joy to be around. He thought she had every reason in the world to be just as brooding as was she was teased everyday, and she didn't have her mother to turn for comfort. Luna was nine when she found her mother's body, she'd come home from school to find that her mother had committed suicide. Harry had been with her, it was one of the few times he'd seen Luna cry.

They'd called the paramedics and went over to the Weaselys. Ron's mother had made them hot chocolate and tried to console Luna but she only wanted to be in the company of Harry. Even when her father came home she would only talk to Harry, he'd stayed with her for an entire week. Both of them had always been prone to nightmares. There had been a few occasions where she'd snuck out and run the two blocks over to Harry's and climbed that big tree in front of his window and tapped on the glass to be invited into his bed.

He realized he'd always loved the smell of her hair the feel of her in his arms. It was natural it was right. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to have her at arms length for the rest of his life. He was simply stuck, stuck waiting, stuck wanting, stuck denying, stuck lying to everyone including himself.

* * *

**Much love to all those who reviewed. I'm glad my first attempt has been accepted well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't decide where to place them, I don't know much about England at all. I'm American, and it might be easier for me to just place them in the states. I'm not sure, the next chapter will be up in a day or so I've gotten the first half written, if anyone has any ideas about the setting send me a PM or leave it in a review. You will see Tonks in the next chapter along with the twins, and Tom Riddle. More on Draco and Hermione as well. Btw the song Ginny sings is Candy Kisses by Amanda Perez, and of course I'm Not Okay is by My Chemical Romance. **


End file.
